Pokemon:Sky the boy on a mission
by zero the hedgehog
Summary: story about my oc sky writen so alvinefiresage can learn more about him


hey its been a long time eh

well im back andim going to start this fic like my other fics it will be put together not so well...

but try to enjoy

side note:this is for me to give alvinefiresage a better idea of my oc sky for his pokemon fic and soi can practice writing skills

Chapter One:In The begining(note title of thefirst part of my firered lets play on youub watch it)

(Sky pov o ""s cuz he not rally talking right now)

I am Sky I am a Pokémon Traine,from kanto I am 12(2008) and I am starting my Pokémon quest today.

...

(normal pov)

"Wake up J-"

"Don't call me that!" Sky yelled at his mom(it happens in 08 so its yelled when it 2011 in the fic if ever it will be yells ok) who was walking in to the room in the Pokémon Center.

"I am sorry Sky I forgot not to call you J- err that name."

"its okay Mom." Said Sky,"Oh wait why are in here so early,mom?"

"To tell you that the good Prof. is here."

"oak?" "No Sky Oaks still in Kanto,its Rowan from Sinnoh."

"But we aren't in Sinnoh. were in Ho- never mind whY is he here?"

"to give you a Starter." Said a older man who had walked in during the convo..

" Iam Rowan I am and expert on Pokémon and i will gladly give you one for research."

"Why, I mean why me; couldn't anyone do it?"

"do you not want to,because if so you don't have to..."

(back to skys pov Note i stared writin first person by mistake so yeah)

"No I want to, i just wanted to know why." I answer.

"well of course you want to know why well the reson is that you are a nomad logicly you are the best man err boy for the job."He answers.

"I guess that explains it,so wheres this Pokémon at?"  
>He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a red ball and hands it to me."In here."<p>

I push the button and a flash of white occurs and a small monkey with fire on its backside appears "Chim?(where am i?(note i will translate poke talk))

"Cool!" i shouted quickly putting on my jacket and hat (you know ashes first one that type) and tying my running shows (vans blue and black)"Hi little guy Err its a gut right?" "yes."

"Okay." I start talking again "Im sky whats your name?" "Chimchare!(Frank!)" Chinchare eh."

"Chim!(No Frank!)"

"Meet Eeveee."I said as my friend Eevee came of the bed. "Eevee!(Hi im Chester,nice to meet you Frank btw to Sky your name is Chimchare).I look at the two little monsters on the floor and say " hey do you have any more of those balls left?"

"Yes,why?" "I want to catch Eevee."

"you haven't already?"

"No, and there are some more pokemon i met who i want to catch."

"well cant you just buy some at the market after all you have $ 3,000."

"So,If you have any as a prof you should give me some."

"well ok ill give yo five...but that's all young man!"

"Yessssss!"Shouted pulling my arm in. He gave me five small balls."Thank you!"I shout throwing a ball at dosent move and is captured by me. "yes!"

"any way lets get back to the whole research thing,do you know what research is?"

"Re-search re means again so you search for something again?"

"No well kind of,but anyway i want you to carry this around" he says holding up a small pda,"it is pokedex when you catch a pokemon the daa is recorded and uploaded to bulbapedia where people can find it neat right? "i guess when other people catch pokemon is that data on bulbapedia too?"

"Yes"

"So can i use this to check out info?"

"on well known pokemon and the ones you have."

"i suppose that fair after all i cant have all the info in the world right."

"wrong you can when all pokemon have had their data collected."

Later (sky pov)

I run down the street(i neglected the past tense) to the bay."come on out boy!'I shout at the water.A fishermen looks at me angerly and shouts,"What the Hell youll scare the fish away with that noise!"

"Actually fish are attracted to loud sounds which is why people play rock muic when fishing ."

"Sut up kid!"  
>"I dont have to yoou know, ill leave as soon as i get my friend."<p>

"Friend?No ones here but me,you,and some pokemon so wheres your friend?"

"Under water right now after all he is a wild pokemon."

"yeah right,if i cant get a fish to bite with my fishing skills than you cant get a wild pokemon out of the bay with out a rod!" "want to bet?" I ask him" He nodes and says,"ill give you my old rod if you can but if you cant you have to give me all your money,deal? "Deal" I say noting he only has an old rod.`"Come on up buddy!"A sound comes out of the water and out come a large turtle pokemon called Lapras."Lap?( Hi sky whats up?" "go pokeball!" Shouts the man throwing a pokeball but Lapras slap the ball away."Hey man you Cant do that!" "yes i can!" "Lapras use icebeam!"I shout "Lapras(ICEBEAM!)"

im going to end there any way i will make more and check out alvinefirsages pokemon fic and give your oc


End file.
